Luigi's & Quigi's Mansion The Ghostly Isle
by luigiquadrosian
Summary: Egadd spots a huge paranormal spike on an island and tells Luigi about it and tells him to help find out and take care of it. Meanwhile a boy named Quigi somehow gets a free island. Suspicious about it, he goes to check it out. But little did either know of what really was going on.
1. Chapter 1

Luigi's & Quigi's Mansion The Ghostly Isle

[A/N Quigi is not a knock off copy, he is an original character of Labs Inc. which was created by me.  
Secondly, all characters on the island are mine, also Quigi gets a mansion in the isle, but- damnit! I almost spoiled it!  
Sorry guys, but you'll have to figure the rest out for yourselves.  
Luigiquadrosian out! Also follow me on youtube as well!  
And any characters like Luigi, Polterpup, Egadd, ghosts, or Mario belong to nintendo.]

EVERSHADE VALLEY: GLOOMY MANOR [Invention Room]

Egadd was working on a device when a green ghost with black eyes came sneaking behind him. The elderly retired ghost hunter heard the ghost's moans. He turned to it and waved at it. The ghost smiled in reply, and there were more in the background. One ghost was sweeping with a broom, while one was reading a book, another was writing equations on a chalkboard, another one was going through a line of static electricity.  
"My, it's sure gotten quiet with the mischeif since Luigi handled King Boo."  
Egadd said. "Well gotta get back to the old tinkering!" He said with a bit of excitment. Suddenly the second parascope Egadd invented had gone off loudly.  
making all the ghosts in the room stop what they were doing. Egadd looked at the radar of the machine to see a giant paranormal spike in an island about 5000 miles from Evershade Valley. "Wow, this is a big one! Better get to Luigi fast!" Egadd said as the ghosts got to work helping anyway the could.

EVERSHADE VALLEY: LUIGI'S HOUSE [Living Room.]  
Luigi was sleeping in a chair with the tv. on, after a few static screens Luigi pulled his hat up to see that there was Egadd on the screen. "Luigi! A BIG ENERGY SPIKE HAS APPEARED ON THE PARASCOPE!" Egadd yelled. The sentence scared Luigi which made him jump at the sound of the first word. "Really?" Luigi asked a bit uncertain if the inventors age was catching up with him. "Yes! In fact it appears to be on an island 5000 miles from Evershade Valley!" The professor said. "If I remember correctly that there was a bunch of bustling cities on the island, but after a lot of horrible accidents,  
the island seems to be haunted." He said. "Really? Another place that I don't know?  
And this time, it's 5000 miles from here?!" Luigi said in pain from the injuries the princess of Sarassland gave him. "Yes. And this time you won't be going alone." He said. Now this surprised Luigi a bit. "The island's haunted alright, but you can choose anyone that you would like to bring with you." He said. "Okay, but what is the name of this island?" The plumber asked. "Well, it used to be called The City Isle, but since all the tragic accidents, the island was renamed, and called-" He said.

THE GHOSTLY ISLE [Boathead Docks].

A boy was climbing down from a ladder of a ship he had just got off of. The boy was 17 years old,  
he had a white lab coat, a green shirt with a pair of blue pants, he had american skin and had green hair which was styled to look like a brunette's, he had a pair of green rectangle glasses as well,  
he had on a pair of red boots as well. As he got off the boat as he saw that the place was deserted.  
'Is this the correct place?' He thought as the driver of the boat broke his thoughts. "Hey kid!" He said.  
"You gonna need a ride back? If so, just call me on my cell." The Bob-omb said as he drove out of the docks and headed back the direction he drove. The boy gulped at the sight of the docks. "If I did win a free island, than this better not be haunted." He said as he walked in the direction that the map he had said.

THE GHOSTLY ISLE: Unknown Location.

A girl at the age of 19 was watching something in a mirror. She had black hair that led to a dropped pony tail,  
american skin, crystal blue eyes, a black shirt, a purple pair of pants, a pair of black shoes, and somehow was floating a few feet off the ground. "So, the boy has arrived. Perfect. Now all I gotta do is lure him here, and then I will be able to unleash my ghost minions onto the world! MUAH AH AH AH AH!" She said as she took a sip from a glass of pink liquid.

MUSHROOM KINGDOM DOCKS

As Luigi was going on a boat, a hand was put on his shoulder. A gloved hand to be exact. Luigi froze when he felt it.  
"D-d-d-daisy?" Luigi said in fear of the princess. "If you don't remember anything at all when you get back, I will personally beat you to hell." She said in a demon like tone. Luigi was now scared to death from this sentence. As Luigi got a few feet away his right eye caught hold of the same boy who was spoken about in the last paragraph. 'Is this kid going to the Island too?' Luigi thought. Although intrigued in curiosity, he pushed that thought aside, and went to the boat. When Luigi was on the boat he looked at the window. 'I'm scared of all the creepy spooky stuff, and even Daisy.  
But, I just wish that I met someone new, who didn't want to hurt people.' Luigi thought. Luigi did like his friends in Evershade Valley, but he did like to meet new ones every once in a while. He decided to go alone, but would be in touch with Egadd the whole way.

[A/N Well guys, I know it ain't much, but my head is killing me right now. DAMMIT!  
LQ signing out.] 


	2. Chapter 2

Luigi's & Quigi's Mansion The Ghostly Isle Chapter 2 [Disclaimer: I don't own any nintendo characters, backgrounds,  
or objects.]

The Ghostly Isle [Boathead Docks]

Luigi was getting off of the boat and was scanning the area with the Strobulb. 'Nothing yet, but can't be too cautious.' Luigi thought as he made his way to the first building to see if any ghosts were there, he would want to get rid of them first, so they won't be a problem later. Luigi grabbed hold of the doorknob with a bit of fear,  
these ghosts always give him the scariest nightmares, although, that's only the scary and evil ghosts. As he opened the door he saw a bunch of people, the were mostly girls though, but they looked like they were in ghost costumes. "Hah hah! I love being out of that stupid tomb!"  
One girl in a yellow ghost outfit said. "Yeah! If we ever go back in there,  
I'd scream!" A girl in a red ghost outfit said. There were four of them in the warehouse, a girl with black hair in a red ghost outfit, a girl with blonde hair in a yellow ghost outfit, a girl in a green ghost outfit who had black hair,  
and a girl in a blue ghost outfit who had blue hair. "Yeah think that the plan will actaully work?" The blue ghost girl said. "I dunno, but it's bound to happen!"  
The green ghost outfit said. 'Oh boy.' Luigi thought as he had the strobulb off so he wouldn't be seen. "Hey Sea, do you think that we'll ever be able to find someone?" The green ghost asked the blue ghost. "I don't know Lightia, but something will happen soon. I just know it!" Sea said. "Girls! Don't even think about it! If we even try, we'll just be zapped back to the island!" The red ghost said.  
"Yeah, Firia's right you two. If we do do it, then we will just be zapped back to the island by the barrier." The yellow ghost said. "Fine Firia and Terra, we'll just have to get someone from the mainlands to come to the island then." Sea said. "Actually, that's not a bad idea." Terra said. 'I have a mission to do! These ghosts will just have to talk in the paintings.' Luigi thought as he charged the strobulb, but hid the light and made sure the noise wasn't heard. After a few minutes of the four girls constant talking Luigi set the blast and made them blind. "ACK!" Terra said from the blinding light. "WHAT?!"  
Firia said from the shock of the strobulb's light in her eyes. "AH!" Both Sea and Lightia said in shock of the strobulb. The quartet then saw a man, which was Luigi, who started to suck them up. But unfortunately for Luigi they weren't being sucked up. After the blast of light Luigi saw that they weren't sucked up. 'WHAT?!' Luigi thought because he didn't want to wake the whole island up. Firia suddenly had Luigi by his neck in a death grip. "What's the big deal- !" She said, but when the light blindness wore off she saw the person she was holding was actually a man. She loosened her grip and floated down.  
"L-let go of me! C-can't breath!" Luigi said desprately trying to get some air. Firia let go of Luigi and all four girls were looking at the man. [The ghosts are woman, except for Sea and Lightia.] After Luigi caught his breath he stepped back two steps and had the Poltergust 5000 at the ready. "I-it's a man." Firia said. After ten minutes of awkward silence later, the two adult ghosts started to fight over the plumber/ghost hunter. The other two however just stared at the two.

MARKERS TRAIL [GAS AND PARTS].

Quigi was walking into a gas store to see if there was a drink he could buy. He looked at the counter and then looked at the aisles, both were empty of people. "*SIGH* Damn, next time I win a mansion in a contest I didn't enter, I'm going to slap myself." Quigi said as he saw nothing in perticular that he liked, so he went back to the docks to see if there were any vendor machine's.  
Before he left, he looked for some spare parts and was able to make a motor bike. It had white hotrod flames with green paint and hint of red. It also ran on its own power source, a electric generator.  
As he quickly constructed a helmet the had a set of goggles he made his was to the docks.

BOATHEAD DOCKS [UNIDENTIFIED WAREHOUSE].

Luigi was trying to comprehend what had just happened. The yellow and red ghost started to jump at Luigi, and had a death grip on his arms. 'AHHHHH!' Luigi thought in fear of the ghosts. As Luigi was tangled in the ectoplasm a revving engine could be heard from outside of the warehouse. "Huh? Who's that? I don't remember any of the vehicles on the island working before." Lightia said as the same boy parked the motor bike. He then headed into the warehouse and had a flashlight with him. As he opened the door, the other two ghost girls screamed in excitment from Quigi entering. "What the hell?!" Quigi said in shock as he saw Luigi. Lightia and Sea went at the inventor posthaste, but Quigi had sharp reflexes and pulled Luigi out of the tuggle struggle. "Who are you?!" Luigi asked. "No time to talk! We gotta get out of here!" Quigi said as he and Luigi ran out of the building they saw his bike. "Quickly!" Quigi said as the girls came out of the wall. "Hey! Come back here!" The four ghosts said as they flew at top speed to the two males.  
Although the ghosts were fast, they weren't fast enough, for Quigi, and Luigi were scared out of their skin,  
allowing them to run faster. As Quigi got to the bike and started it up Luigi got on and held tightly to Quigi.  
"Come on! Come on!" Quigi said as he turned the key quickly at least two times and then the engine started.  
Both of them were heading the direction of the gas station.

MARKERS TRAIL [GAS & PARTS].

As Quigi stopped at the gas station Luigi let go of him and heard the Dual Scream start to ring with Egadd's theme.  
Luigi opened it up and saw a worried Egadd on the screen. "Luigi my boy! What happend?!" Egadd said a bit worried.  
"Well for starters, four ghosts, each with their own distinct color, tried to get me and a boy that came to my rescue."  
Luigi said. As Quigi came over to Luigi he suddenly felt a sudden, but deep chill. 'What the hell was that?!" He thought.  
He saw that an old man was on the screen. "Hello youngster! Luigi told me that you saved his life from those ghosts."  
The old man said. "Oh it was nothing! I just let my instincts take me through." Quigi said. "By the by, just who are you?"  
Egadd asked the teen. "Me? Oh, I'm Proffessor Quigi Luigi sir, but you can call me Quigi if you want." Quigi said. "Well my name is Proffessor Elvin Gadd, or Proffessor Egadd for short." Egadd said. "And I'm Luigi, Quigi." Luigi said as he brought out his hand as Quigi shook it. "So Luigi what are you doing on the island?" Quigi asked. "Well Egadd spotted a huge paranormal energy spike and sought me out to investigate it." Luigi said. "What about you?" Luigi asked. "Well I just won a free mansion on an island, this island, but what is mysterious about it is, that I never even entered a contest to win a mansion." Quigi responded. "Aw come on!" Luigi said. "Wait what is it?" Quigi asked. "Me and my bro Mario were lured into a trap that same exact way! Well except for the island part. Which is the time that I met Egadd." Luigi responded. "Wow,  
so this might be a trap for me too." Quigi said. "Hell it probably is!" Luigi said. "Although, I don't understand why those ghosts weren't able to be sucked up though." Luigi said. "Wait what do you mean by couldn't be sucked up Luigi?" Egadd asked.  
"Well when I usually do with the ghost sucking, they weren't sucked up." Luigi said. "Wow that is intriging." Egadd said. "Well get a sample and I should be able to tell you what will take for those ghosts to be sucked up!" Egadd said before the screen went black. "So all we have to do is get a sample and then we can get a chance of beating them right?" Quigi asked. "Yeah that's basically it." Luigi said as he put the Dual Scream away and stood up.

[LQ: Well guys, what will happen next? Well here's a preview! [Next Time on L&Q' I,  
Luigi and Quigi are hanging from a cliff and struggling to get up. Meanwhile two familiar ghosts start causing mischeif.] Well that's all for now! See ya! I'd also like some reviews please! And if you have any ideas, please tell me in the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

L&Q's Mansion The Ghostly Isle [A/C Disclaimer time! Nintendo characters belong to nintendo. Made by Labs Inc.]

Last Time on L&Q's Mansion The Ghostly Isle.  
Luigi was trying to suck the ghosts up, but nothing was working! Quigi and Luigi were sitting on a bench at a gas station. "So all we need to do is get a sample of those ghosts?" Quigi asked. "That's basically the plan."  
Luigi said.

PRESENT.

Quigi was parking the bike quietly. As he got off he had a test tube in his hand. "So the plan is to get a sample of the ghosts?" Quigi said through a headspeaker. "Yeah. And if anything happens, I'll be there to back you up."  
Luigi said through the other side. "Well thanks. Here goes nothing, Quigi out."  
Quigi said on his side as he took the four test tubes and went to the door.  
He was scared out of his damn mind to be sure. But if they were to have a fighting chance they would need these samples. As he got hold of the doorknob he turned it and opened the door quietly and walked in.

GHOSTLY ISLE: UNIDENTIFIED WAREHOUSE.

"Hey girls, do you think that those two boys will ever come back in?" Lightia asked.  
"I don't know Lightia, but if they don't then we should go after them." Firia said.  
The four heard the shaking of the doorknob and turned to it with seductive grins.  
"Girls! Hide! If we let them see us, they could make a run for it!" Firia whispered.  
"Right!" The three whispered back as they hid ,but still had a view to see the door open. Quigi entered the warehouse slowly. He walked to a chair and waited. 'They're here. And if I am to succeed then I need to let them get me, so I can get a sample of them.' Quigi thought. The adult female ghosts peered to see if it was the male, but to their dissappointment, there was only Quigi. The two teen ghosts [Lightia and Sea] looked over a crate to see that it was Quigi. The two ghosts squeeled with excitment.  
"Well if you can't get one, at least we can the other." Firia said seductivly and quietly to Terra who in turn had a seductive grin. [The island was inhabited by girls. And after the tragic accidents, they were ghosts now.] Quigi sat in the chair he was fiddling with and took out a little braclet with a heart locket at the bottom. He opened the iron locket and looked at a picture. The picture was of him at the age of 12 with a girl at the age of 14 behind him, both smiling. The girl wore a japanese school uniform, with black shoes, and blue hair that went down to half of her back. She also had american skin. "*SIGH* Sis, I wish you were still here. But things can't be changed now. I have to move on, but I'll think of you every once and a while, to help me remind myself; that you're still here, with me, in my heart as was mine in your's." Quigi said with a smile as he shed a tear and put the locket away. The girls didn't say a thing.

UNIDENTIFIED LOCATION.

The same girl from chapter 1 was staring there, wide eyed at what Quigi said. She sat down in a chair and looked at the screen. "How could this be?! I thought I had him! Right there! Easy to kill in a heartbeat! *SIGH* I guess that in moments like this to him, he knows what he's doing and isn't scared. Still things are still going into plan. All I gotta do is wait for the right moment and bam! I kill him! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She said. She then sat back down and had a hand to her chin. "Although, who is this Luigi? Is this the same person who stopped King Boo? Twice?"  
She asked. A gray girl ghost with a sign and marker came up and wrote on the sign. *From our sources, this "Luigi" is the person who stopped King Boo twice.* She wrote as she showed the sign to the girl. "Hm. I better keep an eye on this Luigi then." She said.

GHOSTLY ISLE: UNIDENTIFIED WAREHOUSE

Quigi sat there for a while, waiting for them to come out. He even began to whistle a tune. It was Simple And Clean from Kingdom Hearts. The ghosts looked at him for a minute and then whispered to each other. "So do you think that this sister of his was killed by a tragic acciddent back in the real world?" Terra asked Firia. Firia was just quiet. "Um, I think we should act now before he gets away." Sea said. "Yeah." Lightia said. Firia said nothing. After a long moment of silence she had a grin on her face. "Get ready girls." She said as the other three began to grin wide and got into four different places. Terra got the windows with duplicates, Sea got the front door, and Lightia got the back door. Firia snuck up on Quigi while he wasn't looking, but he somehow got a cold chill down his spine. "Damn, that chill again. Wonder what it means though." Quigi said as he got up and went to a crate to look in it for something. "Aha! I knew I would find at least something deacent to drink!" Quigi said. He took the water bottle and put it into his backpack that he had. Firia waited till the right moment to act. She started by turning invisible and started rocking the chair back and forth with her hand. Quigi look behind him to see the chair rocking by itself. Quigi let out a sweat drop and felt at least four chills.  
He froze in his tracks. 'That chill again! Wait! It feels like four chills instead of one this time. And there were four ghosts here in this warehouse. OH! I get it now.' Quigi thought as he took out the first test tube and had an extracter. He walked over to the rocking chair and got tackled on by Firia. "I got you now!" She squeeled in delight. During the chaos Quigi grabbed the extracter and the test tube and got a sample of her. Quigi managed to get the ghost woman off of him and felt a chill near a window. 'The other one must be sealing the windows shut.' Quigi thought. He took a sample quick and got out of the way of Firia. "Damn that was close." Quigi said. "But not as close as this!" Sea said as she grabbed Quigi. "Oh! Your body! It's so warm!" She said in seductive glee. Quigi managed to get a sample. After the sample he struggled to get free.  
"Lightia! Now!" Sea said as she saw her partner get away from the other door. She had her hands in a pickey possition and had a grin on with a scary aura. Because of this Quigi began to sweat a lot and managed to get free. He quickly took a sample and ran to the front door, quick. "Oh no you don't!" Terra said as she attempted to grab Quigi's ankle, but he jumped out of her reach. "I got him." Firia said. She made an attempt for his body ,but got a bunch of crates instead and made it so Quigi had to slide under the crates to get through. "I got it!"  
Both of the teens said as they both attempted at his legs, but Luigi was outside the warehouse, waiting for Quigi.  
Quigi tuned in to Luigi's frequency. "LUIGI! NOW!" Quigi said as Luigi heard him on his side. "Okie-a-dokie." Luigi said as he charged the strobulb and shined the light in Quigi's direction. "Quigi, you might wanna cover your eyes,  
this could be a bright light for you." Luigi said. "Okay Luigi." Quigi said as he made it to the door and got out. He got onto the bike and quickly put on his helmet. "Luigi!" Quigi said. "Got it!" Luigi said. As the ghosts came out they were again blinded by the strobulb's bright light. "NOT AGAIN!" The quartet said. As they retreated back inside the warehouse. Quigi and Luigi got on the bike and headed for the gas station.

GHOSTLY ISLE: MARKER'S TRAIL *GAS AND PARTS*

Quigi and Luigi were sitting at a table drinking some tea. "Well I gotta be honest with you Luigi, you sure do know your way around tea." Quigi said. "Hehe. Yes I do my friend, yes I do." Luigi said. "Wait. We're friends now?" Quigi asked. "Yeah. I mean if you want to..." Luigi said trailing off. "It's okay Luigi, you know what? Let's be friends." Quigi said. "Really?" Luigi asked. "Yeah." Quigi said. "Yahoo!" Luigi said. "Hey Luigi," Quigi said getting out the samples. "I got the samples. Now if we only had some equipment." Quigi said. Suddenly the Dual Scream started to do the Egadd ringtone. Luigi opened it up. "Hey boys! How are you doing?" Egadd asked. "Fine. Quigi got the samples." Luigi replied.  
"Good." Egadd said. "All we need now, is some equipment." Quigi said. "Equipment? Sure I can pixilize it to ya." Egadd said as he started to gather things around the lab. He had them at a camera and pressed a few keys on the keyboard.  
"There ya go sonnies!" Egadd said. "Thanks Egadd." Luigi said. "Might want to get that Pixilator camera working so you can come back to Evershade Valley and then back to the Isle." The proffessor said. "Would be wise if I knew what a Pixilator was." Quigi said. "It's a teleporting device." Luigi explained. "Oh. Okay then." Quigi said. The top screen on the Dual Scream started glowing green as Luigi pointed it at the ground. The equipment came in pixels and reanimated back to what they were supposed to be. "Mamamia." Quigi said. "Yeah, I know right?" Luigi said. "Well I'd better help, ghosts might come here." Luigi said. "Okay." Quigi said as he started to assemble the camera. After that he got some of the equipment onto a table. He put the four test tubes there in a set of holders. "Okay all I need to do is get prepared." Quigi said. "Right." Luigi said as he looked at the containers of goo. Quigi went to the back and got a pair of clothes from his backpack. After a while he came out with protection goggles a doctor's mask and a pair of plastic gloves. "Okay Luigi, let's get to work." Quigi said as he got to the table and started to look at the first liquid substance. Luigi looked at the inventor with a bit of curiosity. "So Quigi what about your family?" Luigi asked. "My mother and father died at my birth. And my sister died in a tragic accident." Quigi responded. "Oh." Luigi said. "Don't worry, I know how to take care of myself." Quigi said.  
Quigi took each sample and looked at them under a microscope. "Intriging." Quigi said. He took each sample and saw that they were ghosts, but the materials of the their microscopic structers makes them unable to by sucked up by a ghost sucking vaccum. Quigi then stopped looking at the goo and got a white board with a marker. He started writing equations on the board and after a while when he got to the final part, he was stumped. He had a hand to his chin. "What does this mean?" Quigi asked.  
"I don't know Quigi." Luigi responded. Quigi looked at the entire white board and then at the samples. He then looked at the Poltergust 5000. "Of course! It's so simple!" Quigi said. "What is?" Luigi asked. "I'll explain later. Right now we have to invent some ghost catching equipment!" Quigi said. He got to a table with various parts and scrap metal. He started to get a large piece of blue paper and wrote down on it. The Potlergust 9000. Quigi got a vaccum pack and a vaccum hose. He got some parts and made a gun that looked like it was connected to the vaccum pack. The pack had a green glowing light on it. "Okay Luigi, here it is. The Poltergust 9000!" Quigi said as he had the doctor's mask pulled down from his mouth. Quigi got to the bathroom to change when he felt a cold chill. "Damn it! Not good!" Quigi said. "What is it?" Luigi asked. "Luigi get ready to test the PG9000 out." Quigi said.  
"WHAT?!" Luigi said with a bit of fear of the untested invention. "O-okay, if you say so." Luigi said with a bit of fear. He took the pack and put it on his back as he got the rifle in his hand. He saw that there was a switch on the gun. "Hey Quigi. Does this have the same things on the Poltergust 5000?" Luigi asked. "Yeah! It also has a flashlight like the strobulb, and that dark light you told me about." Quigi shouted from the bathroom as he got dressed. He came out and worked on another one of them. "First let's pixelate the Poltergust 5000 back to Egadd before we head out." Luigi said. "Good idea. We don't know anything about this place."  
Quigi said as he did so. He also pixelated all the stuff Egadd gave them. "But what about communication?" Luigi asked. "Relax. I built a Dual Scream too." Quigi said. "*WHEW!* Good! No telling if we get seperated or anything." Luigi said. The two approached the door with caution. "Hey Luigi one last thing." Quigi said. "Yeah?" Luigi asked. "I keep feeling chills everytime I am near a ghost. So I'm kinda like a ghost detector." Quigi said. "Okay." Luigi said.

UNIDENTIFIED LOCATION

The girl and gray ghost were wide eyed at seeing the pixelization process of the Pixelator. "Did you just see what I just saw?" The girl said. "Yup." The gray ghost said. "We will never speak of this again." She said. "Agreed." The ghost said as she went to her duties.

GHOSTLY ISLE: MARKER'S TRAIL: GAS AND PARTS

Quigi and Luigi were on the bike with PG9000's at the ready.

LQ:Sorry to cut you guys off like this, but I need to give my hands a break. See ya next time on Quigi And Luigi's Mansion The Ghostly Isle. Bye! 


End file.
